Invincible
by Dizzy Magnolia
Summary: "All of my achievements, all my feelings, all this pain...how can it be fake, all the happiness, all the blood, all the tears. It can't be fake, if so it sure did hurt. I'm just a nobody now. But does that mean he's not real?" "No, he's real"
1. Unus

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"Ma'am, would you please calm down. We are-we did everything we can. This can't go on for-"

"No! No! Just please, please, please just...I can't be without him."

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

The war was over, and everyone was mourning over their loses. But Perseus could not be affected by aura of weeping. Like always the son of Poseidon had found a way to bring out the good in every dark situation. Currently he was cheering up one of the senior counselors. Pollux Tchaikovsky, a son of Dionysus to be exact. And currently the lone son of Dionysus needed it. Since the end of the Titan war, Percy had promised, to himself and Dionysus father, that he would protect and be there for Pollux. And he was doing a good job at it. Since the Titan war ended they had become close friends, and Perseus had to admit Pollux was his best friend. Percy was an only child, and Pollux needed someone to teach him how to deal with the loneliness. Their friendship was strong, unbreakable, and they believe nothing or no one could break it.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

_"Isn't there anything else you can do?"_

_"He's been like this for nearly four years. Any more treatment and it could damage him, if and when he wakes up. Also...our records tell us...that...you do not pay fully. We may have to end this next week at the latest."_

_"All you care about is money! This is my son, cant you do this out of the goodness of your heart."_

_"Allowing your son free care is not my job to give and title. Also there are many factors preventing us from preceding. A few years ago I told you of the rare pigments in organs and incomplete cell development in you sons body. Yes?"_

_"Yes. You did."_

_"Well I have a theory that the problem may have to do with your sons DNA. In order to test that we need a sample of the fathers DNA. By our test so far we can conclude that your husband-"_

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Percy's attempts were successful at cheering Pollux. After doing so he said good night in which Pollux returned and retreated to his cabin. Stars and galaxies shone bright above him, something he knew would never happen when he was in New York City. Apollo's cabin shone dull. Probably due to the cabin members grief. There were several campers out, though they were all heading to their cabins, seemingly wary of the harpies. When he reached his cabin he collapsed on his bed face first, chuckled slightly and passed out. Drool dripping everywhere like usually

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

_"He's not my husband..and he's dead, so….you-you can't get his DNA."_

_"Well, your...Perseus father has a rare mutation that changes the structure of ones body after several Generations. Each ability is different from the last generation. Regarding this recently I have been asking health labs around the state for help in your son's development. I've been denied many times, but just today-"_

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

He had a dreamless rest, in fact he was wide awake. Yet he remembered falling down on his bed. He couldn't move, not even his eyes blinked nor moved, they were glued shut. But he floated, or drifted, he couldn't tell, but he knew it was dark and that he was alone. He began to panic. Percy attempted to thrash around, but failed. He then tried to scream, but his throat was unusually dry and it felt like it hadn't been use in years. Giving up he laid there heavily breathing, crying, drowning in his tears. Percy's felt the bonds on his ankles, wrist, throat and waist, he was being pulled...out...in? But by what or who and where.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

_"Wait, wait..are you saying my sons a mutual. Like those things we see everyday?"_

_"No, he's much more then those PEOPLE you see every day. He doesn't compare, he's strong, better. But because his father is dead we can not see the full extent of this mutation. A company accepted my proposal and they are willing to help. I want you to know that this company is very nearby and affordable, with some help from the government of course."_

_"So you can fix him? Okay. What's the name of this company?"_

_"Tony Stark Industries: Health and Development Division."_

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

**Update: I always think of the good stuff to add AFTER I publish it. :I**

**Review guy, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

I will be deleting Invincible from here and adding it to my Archiveofourown account. If you do not know the account name I will gladly tell you.


End file.
